Cassandra Enchantress
Magical and mysterious, just like her mother, Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, Cassandra Enchantress, is certainly a ghoul with sass, fashionable looks, and has pretty much everything else a ghoul could want. But of course, with every perfect girl, there can only be flaws hidden behind, right? Biography Personality Cassandra is a somewhat mysterious and confusing ghoul. Many have speculated that she may have dual personalities, somewhat like how her mother has three forms, while others think that she is just plain weird or has some sort of personality disorder. Why? Simply because: there are a lot of contradictory points about her. Most children of two deities have a superiority or god-complex. Cassandra isn’t an exception. She tends to be an elitist sometimes and does enjoy being top dog if possible. The one thing she loves most especially, is being the centre of attention, making her an attention-seeker, but doesn’t like too much unwarranted attention, be it positive or negative. She practically radiates off an ‘I’m-better-than-you’ vibe, possibly from her Apollo genes, yet dislikes being queen bee. She’s satisfied with being somewhere in the upper echelons of the social ranks but does not approve of being in the lowest of the low, even saying herself before that ‘it’s the best of both worlds’. Despite this, Cassandra is still very much at heart a sociable ghoul and loves making friends to expand her social circle. She is very much open to new friends and doesn’t believe in cliques despite the fact that she has a superiority complex, though she does have several GFFs. The weird thing is that she makes efforts to sit with different people during different classes or breaks and even after school but her GFFs still hold a special place in her heart because well, they are her GFFs after all. This very confusing aspect of her personality is something that has sparked debates about whether or not she has a god-complex. Honestly, this is literally one of the biggest aspects of her personality that is so mind-blowing that others cannot comprehend the concept. In her natural element and around familiar faces, Cassandra is an outspoken and bubbly demigoddess. She’s very friendly and optimistic with a good outlook on life, whereby she believes that life is meant to be ‘'lived to the fullest'’, whether you’re immortal or not-somewhat akin to Frankie Stein’s optimism. Even if times are down, she still believes that smiles can be created by just bouts of happiness and does try her best to cheer her friends up with her magic by showing them a happy memory with her magic if they are sad. She herself is a very cheerful person and honestly, it takes a lot just to get her to frown, aside from difficult homework questions and if someone (or her) is in trouble. Cassandra is very gifted and naturally can be considered artistic and creative. Like an artist, her thoughts are very messy (also a possible side effect from her prophetic powers). She tends to beat around the bush at times because her thoughts and opinions are so messy that it takes awhile to unravel all of them so she just spews everything she needs to say, which may irritate practical people who like to be on point. She is multi-talented in various kinds of musical instruments, especially the lyre, harp or ukelele and her oracular abilities have given a sense of creative spirit whereby she views and learns things in a visual sort of way. An arts-attuned person, it’s no doubt that she enjoys different forms of it but what can I say? She is right-brained. While on the topic of the arts, Cassandra has a wicked sense of humor. She’s funny and dramatic, with a huge sense of sarcasm as a cherry on top. Theatre has always been one of her strong points, given that she carries herself around with such a vivid and vibrant air and is a ventriloquist herself. Her ability to imitate people’s voices accurately is some sort of miracle and growing up, Cassandra has always been interested in drama. Not only was she interested in drama as in plays, theatrical productions or musicals, but drama as a whole. Chaos, shows, whatever; you got it. Her satirical remarks on various topics have brought so much laughter to her friends, though she is well aware of implications in the case where a mildly condescending remark gets thrown in the air on a sensitive topic. Although sometimes gossip is good, she knows it can get too far (well, her conscience and her ability to read the future add up) and knows when to stop. With everyone else, it’s not all sugar and spice and everything nice. As a matter of fact, Cassandra has a lot of insecurities and fears that she masks up very well, especially with her illusion magic. She lives pretty much like the average female normie, or in godly terms, ‘mortal’, though among mansters and ghouls, she may feel a bit insecure because of her normie looks and if she doesn’t show any sign of magic, those with a monster superiority complex far greater than hers may condescend her with the fact that she doesn’t have any loyalty to the school. Of course, she tries her best to brush these snarky comments aside and actually loves Monster High, where she has many friends and is actually proud to call herself a devout supporter of Monster High in whatever school-related events, even if she is not a fearleader. If her school were a nation, she would be considered a passive patriot. Honestly, she’s always working to becoming a better ghoul! Don’t they ever say, no one’s perfect? Appearance Cassandra has chocolate brown hair with navy blue-dark blue-indigo streaks in them. She has fair skin, fairer than most Greeks' olive ones and green eyes, which are attributed to how magical folk or witches, in general, have green eyes. She has full red lips. As an Immortal-in-training, specifically the daughter of the Greek mythological goddess herself, she can metamorph her features into something more monster-ish or ghoulish, or even radiate with a dark glow (due to...well...living in the Underworld influences). However, as she has a fascination with humans/mortals/normies, she chooses to look like a normie herself. History Let's go back to the very beginning. After helping Demeter find Persephone, Hecate lived a very much wonderful life, on her terms, in the Underworld. It was a dark, gloomy, and cold place, but being the goddess of almost everything dark-related, let's just say she was pretty much okay with it. Hecate was a Titaness, but since she had sided with the Olympians, she was spared from punishment. She was even granted honour by Zeus, the King of the Skies himself and she reigned over all kinds of magic. Eventually, Hecate got a bit bored. I mean, if most of your balcony faces Asphodel, it can get a bit boring because that's what Asphodel is for. She did party with people in Elysium and on the Isles of the Blest, but she knew she needed to see the upper world as a break from all the gloominess. So, Hecate took a break. On coming out of the Underworld, Apollo, who was driving his hot chick magnet ''the Sun ''across the sky, spotted this divine beauty who was seriously fair-skinned. He was attracted to her and managed to woo and seduce her. Obviously, everyone knows what happens when you do that. Cassandra was born, but ironically, she always cried when in the Underworld. Unsure of what to do, Hecate sought Apollo's help. One of the rare differences between Cassandra and Apollo's ''many other children ''is that Cassandra received Apollo's uncanny ability to predict and read the future. Like how Asclepius was great at medicine or how Orpheus was the best at music, Cassandra was good at divination. And I don't mean good. I mean brilliant. This was what set her apart. She and Apollo hit it off immediately. She was more cheerful and happy with her father. However, because of her nyctophobia, Apollo and Hecate made a mutual agreement for Cassandra to grow up in Apollo's temple, then try and get her accustomed to the Underworld so that she could switch between the two to spend time with both parents. In the meantime, it gave Hecate excuses to go to the upper world. Not like she didn't need one, but most would expect her to just stay in the Underworld and between visiting her various temples under disguises and taking care of Cassandra and her other children, like Circe or the Empousai. Cassandra lived a relatively sheltered and happy life with Apollo, learning how to control her fortune-telling powers and learning how to control her magic with Apollo. She did manage to get over her phobia over time and is now okay with it. As a matter of fact, she fell in love with the theme of darkness. When her school organized an exchange program with Monster High, she decided to go and really enjoyed it, eventually transferring over. Relationships Family Hecate Cassandra's mom. TBA Apollo Cassandra's dad. TBA Circe One of Cassandra's many siblings. TBA Casta Fierce One of Cassandra's nieces due to complicated family trees. Friends TBA, but feel free to offer her lol Amy Pousa TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Pet Circe is Cassandra's phoenix, named after that famous sibling of hers. TBA Gallery Cassandra Enchantress Basic-1.jpg|new rework! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hecate Category:CowEverAfter